


Зловещая долина

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: Inside I'm Dancing (2004), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domestic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По андроиду в каждый дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зловещая долина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Когда правительство, пытаясь преодолеть страх людей перед андроидами, объявило о новой социальной программе, Рори был в числе первых, кто подал заявку. Отказаться от бесплатной высокотехнологичной сиделки мог только полный кретин — а у Рори с мыслительными функциями всё было в порядке; по крайней мере, он не жаловался. Большинство обывателей не доверяли роботам и не хотели иметь с ними дела даже на таких царских условиях? Тем лучше! Это определённо возвышало механических помощников в глазах Рори.

Он уломал отца подписать согласие; пока оформлялись бумаги, они нашли съёмную квартирку для Рори и его будущего попечителя, и в назначенный день Рори ждал на пороге нового жилища, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень нетерпения.

Ровно в девять часов в дверь позвонили.

— Не заперто, — крикнул Рори.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге возникла Кларис, уже знакомая ему работница социальной службы, в сопровождении... ого. Рори присвистнул.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, так дело не пойдёт, — затараторил он, прежде чем женщина успела что-то сказать. — Как я при нём буду клеить цыпочек, по-вашему? Мне нужна другая модель. Не супермодель!

Кларис, тоже уже неплохо знакомая с Рори, вздохнула.

— Рори, это Дэвид-8. Дэвид, это Рори О’Ши, твой подопечный на ближайший год.

— Очень приятно, — вежливо улыбнулся мужчина... то есть не мужчина. Андроид с мужской внешностью? Черт его разберёт: выглядит возмутительно привычно, хромированными частями не сверкает, лазером из глаз не светит, одежда обычная, человеческая, светлые волосы расчёсаны на пробор и тщательно уложены. Интересно, он так каждое утро укладывается или причёска у них вообще не портится? Свинство. Несправедливость. 

Пока Рори удалялся всё дальше от изначального предмета размышлений, Дэвид продолжил:

— Я польщён вашей высокой оценкой дизайна моего интерфейса, но уверяю, я не собираюсь вам препятствовать в том, чтобы... клеить цыпочек. Если это не будет угрожать вашей жизни и здоровью, разумеется. Кроме того, количество моделей, доступных по акции, ограничено, и замена, к сожалению, невозможна.

— Ну да, конечно, — проворчал Рори. — Ты, кстати, всегда так разговариваешь?

— Стиль ведения беседы настраивается в зависимости от уровня и предпочтений собеседника, — отрапортовал Дэвид. И неожиданно подмигнул: — Короче, не волнуйся. Нудеть не буду.

Рори только хмыкнул. 

Договор был подписан. 

***

На деле всё оказывается не так круто, как ему представлялось.

Нет, первое время Рори от души наслаждался беспроблемностью нового помощника: ни тебе поучений, ни обид, ни дурацких претензий, ни запаха каких-нибудь дешёвых духов. Кто может похвастаться дорогущим навороченным андроидом в личном пользовании? Живи да радуйся. 

Только вот чем дальше, тем меньше радости и больше раздражения. 

Рори — живой протест; каждый его вдох — бунт против небытия, забравшего его тело. Нет ничего отвратительнее смирения. Слишком громкий смех, бьющая по ушам музыка, вызывающая причёска — ему нравится быть раздражителем, заставлять морщиться снулых, серых, покорных. Нравится нарушать правила: правила обездвиживают. Что толку в работающих мышцах, в пружинистых ногах, в гибких суставах, если ты не хозяин себе, если боишься и шагу ступить, и вдохнуть без письменного разрешения какой-нибудь пожилой крысы и вороха никому не нужных бумаг?

Дэвид его бесит. Фотография Дэвида должна быть напечатана в словаре рядом со словом «никчёмность». О чём Рори ему и сообщает.

— Ты просто карикатура, — говорит он. — На кой чёрт вас таких делают? 

Никчёмность, бесцельная трата денег и материалов — какому придурку взбрело на ум укладывать волосок к светлому волоску на голове бездушной машины, если можно было заняться чем-нибудь более полезным? Разрабатывать экзоскелет, например. Исследовать сбои в генах. Изобретать лекарства от паралича.

— Антропоморфный интерфейс считается более дружественным к пользователю, так как вызывает доверие и готовность принять в круг своих, — невозмутимо отзывается Дэвид, помешивая суп. 

Опять, засранец, перешёл на свой бюрократический язык — как-то раз он пояснял, что в проблемных ситуациях рекомендовано придерживаться формального общения. Как это могло помочь, непонятно. Рори, во всяком случае, только пуще бесился. «Нудеть не буду», как же. Иногда он подозревал, что андроид при всём своём рыбьем безразличии специально старается его поддеть. Кто знает, что там в их жестяных мозгах творится.

— Да тебе же похер, принимаю я тебя или нет! — Рори срывается на крик. — Ты меня... ты меня даже не отравишь!

Дэвид приподнимает брови.

— Зачем мне тебя отравлять? Моя задача — поддерживать твою жизнеспособность.

Если бы Рори мог, он бы сейчас стукнулся головой об стол, но вместо этого просто орёт:

— Отсоси! — и через мгновение криво усмехается. — Серьёзно, ты ведь и отсосёшь у меня, если я прикажу, да?

— Не вижу, каким образом отсасывание может повлиять на жизнеспособность, — секунду поразмыслив, сообщает Дэвид. — Если бы фрустрированная сексуальная потребность негативно сказывалась на твоём здоровье, возможно, имело бы смысл искать способ снять напряжение. Но...

Рори что-то мычит в знак безысходной ярости, круто разворачивает коляску и едет в комнату, и динамики тотчас разражаются грохотом и завываниями.

Вскоре в дверном проёме появляется Дэвид.

— Обед готов, — говорит он как ни в чём не бывало.

— Отсоси.

***

— Ты ужасен, — снова заводит Рори через пару дней. — Ты только притворяешься человеком, но на самом деле не человек. Знаешь, как отвратительно смотрится здоровенная послушная кукла? Лучше бы ты был железной коробкой. Было бы честнее.

— Я думаю, ты подвержен эффекту «зловещей долины», — Дэвид вздыхает, слегка покачав головой. Рори передёргивает: не секрет, что на самом деле ему похер, зачем вздыхать-то? Чтобы Рори было легче? Так ему ни разу не легче.

— Что ещё за долина?

— Особенность восприятия, — поясняет Дэвид. — Когда видишь робота, максимально приближенного к настоящему человеку, но замечаешь в нём какие-то крохотные ненормальности, начинаешь испытывать отвращение. 

— Отвращение из-за ненормальности? Я? — Рори фыркает. — Ты смеёшься, старик?

Дэвид пожимает плечами.

— С твоей точки зрения, отсутствие свободы воли у меня — отвратительная ненормальность. Довольно типичный психологический феномен, ничего необычного. Но если реакция сохранится, возможно, тебе стоит рассмотреть вариант отказаться от моих услуг. Иначе меня можно будет счесть угрозой твоему психическому здоровью.

Рори бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и уезжает слушать музыку. Опять. Он никогда не был мастером ставить точки в споре.

Вечером Дэвид, как обычно, перекладывает его из коляски в кровать — роботу для этого не нужны специальные приспособления, он без усилий поднимает Рори на руки, как будто из них двоих тот и есть кукла, лёгкая, набитая соломой, не сопротивляющаяся. Рори сопит, хмурится, отводит глаза, а потом, когда Дэвид, уже подоткнув одеяло, направляется к выключателю, окликает его:

— Чувак...

Дэвид оборачивается и смотрит своим вечным доброжелательным взглядом, в искренность которого Рори поверить никак не может, хоть убей.

— Ты не виноват, что у тебя нет свободы воли, — неловко выдавливает Рори. — В смысле, тебя таким сделали, я понимаю, да. И... ну, короче, я не собираюсь тебя дискриминировать.

Губы Дэвида трогает подобие улыбки — опять запрограммированная вежливость или ему в самом деле смешно?

— Поэтому за волю в этом доме буду отвечать я, — продолжает Рори с неожиданным воодушевлением. — У меня на двоих хватит, уж поверь! Если согласен быть моими руками и ногами — скучно этим рукам и ногам не будет, отвечаю.

— Примерно в этом и есть смысл программы. Согласен, — на этот раз Дэвид действительно широко улыбается. Рори возвращает улыбку.

— Тогда подойди и пожми мне руку, напарник.

И Дэвид пожимает.


End file.
